OTP Challenge
by FaustusianSutcliff
Summary: Possibly going to be a series of OTP prompts. I hope you enjoy :)
**A\N: My first little who does what sort of thing lol. Figured I'd give it a shot. Enjoy :)**

 **Who Stays Up to Read and Who Sleeps With Their Head In the Other's Lap:**

Two days a week was designated No Tech day. On these days they would just lounge around the apartment doing paperwork or cleaning up or just talking. Alec was very fond of these days. Magnus on the other hand was not its biggest supporter. Unless Alec was reading on the couch. Alec had a habit of running his fingers through Magnus's hair when it was free of product and Magnus liked the feeling. So when Magnus saw Alec go over to the massive book shelf along the walls, he gathered up his paperwork and joined him. And ever so slowly he'd move closer and then stretch out wrapping an arm around Alec's leg and would fall asleep to Alec's fingers in his hair while he read under his breath.

 **Who has the more Complicated Starbucks Order:**

Alec looked at his watch before taking another sip from his black coffee. He glanced over at the counter where Magnus was still in the process of explaining his order to the poor barista at the cash register.

"So…" she took a deep breath and kept her gaze lowered. "That's one, venti, extra extra hot caramel cappuccino with three shots of espresso, light foam and chocolate syrup?"

"And a slice of lemon pound cake," he answered giving her a smile.

She nodded and quickly rung everything up before he could change his mind and gave him a receipt. Magnus wrinkled his nose once they were outside and he had taken a sip from his caffine induced drink.

"What's wrong?" Alec asked sighing.

"I said extra extra hot…this isn't hot enough…" he answered.

"Just use your magic," Alec rolled his eyes. "Honestly, we go through this process every other morning. Why don't you just make your own at home?"

"Because, what's the point of having money if you can't buy an overpriced coffee?" Magnus answered.

Alec just shook his head and held his hand as they walked to the institute.

 **Who Wants Kids and How Many:**

"I want kids," Alec blurted out. He blushed embarrassed and hid behind his glass of wine. He peeked out over the rim of the glass at Magnus.

"No need to hide sweet pea," he chuckled. "I'm not opposed to kids."

"Really?" Alec asked.

"I love kids. So much potential wrapped in a little adorable person," he answered.

"I…I um want four…" Alec added blushing a little more.

"Four kids?" Magnus asked.

"Too many?"

"I think four is an agreeable amount."

Alec smiled. "That's…that's good to know."

 **Who Looks Best in a Tux/Gown:**

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" Alec asked stepping out of the bedroom. "It'll be fun."

"Being around a bunch of shadowhunter's sounds about as pleasing as walking across a floor covered in tacks," Magnus answered looking up from his work.

He blinked and looked Alec over and bit his lip while Alec fixed his tie in the mirror.

"Let me help," Magnus said as he got up. He stood behind and started to fix the tie and smiled. He trailed his hands down a little lower.

"Magnus, whatever you are going to do, do the opposite," Alec warned. "I do not have time for-"

Magnus cut him off with a kiss and slid his hands lower, his finger popping the buttons and pulling down the zipper as he sank to his knees.

"This would stop happening if you stopped wearing tuxedo's," Magnus sighed contently as they lay on the couch.

"It's not like I wear them all the time, you could show a little self restraint," Alec tried to give him a look but it failed miserable.

"But where's the fun in that?"

 **Who despises the other's Favorite Food:**

"You are being dramatic," Magnus said crossing his arms over his chest. "Alexander-"

"I am not being dramatic," Alec interrupted pinching his nose.

"You sound ridiculous by the way and yes you are," Magnus told him. "Just try it."

"No. Do not come near with that…that thing," Alec took a step back and held a hand out to defend himself.

"My god Alexander. It's just tuna fish," Magnus groaned.


End file.
